


RED

by Oceanbomb5



Series: Open Minds Bleeding Wounds [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: But not really a self-insert, Eldritch Bill Cipher, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need Coffee but I HATE coffee, Kind-of, No Beta I Die Like the Dreams of Small Children, OC calls out Bill’s BS and is booted into the Player position, OC wants no part in this..Game, Oc is dragged into it kicking and screaming, Other, Reincarnation, Rift, Self-Insert, The Mindscape, Transdimensional Anomalies, Walking Anomalies, a summing circle works both ways guys, i did a stupid amount of research on Demons, like I went to ridiculous lengths, they get some good shots in, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanbomb5/pseuds/Oceanbomb5
Summary: This world I am in is made of swish cheese and colors only shrimp and hallucinogen addicts can see.Oww.Can I go back now?...Please?
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Chaos, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez/Melody
Series: Open Minds Bleeding Wounds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156310
Kudos: 5





	RED

The universe is a complicated and yet simple concept all in one. 

It is a contraction. 

Just as reality is an illusion to  the common man , but a tangible thing to the disillusioned . 

One can gaze and weave a string to the desired pla ne , and the tapestry unravels like a  matted ball of yarn.

.

I am not making any sense, am I? 

Well, I suppose one must be peering through the right frame or windowpane just  to  notice what I am talking about. 

For one must be in and out of one's own mind just to begin to understand it.

.

.

.

Hmmmmm , 

Ahah! 

I got it! 

Humans  came up with this  _ wonderful  _ little guide , quite the  curious things they are . 

You  must be a bit like that Alice, frankly, and any size will do. 

And darlings, take the cat's advice. 

It has such a  _ pleasant  _ perspective for a physical creature. 

.

Where was I? 

.

Oh yes,  it is about a bit less knowing where you are going and just going where you are knowing. 

Did that help dear readers ? 

.

.

.

No? 

Hmmm.

_ Well _ __ _ now _ , this is certainly a quandary.

Now how to make you ... _ understand _ .

.

Oh! 

It must have slipped my mind and just slithered back in, but you are...  _ humans,  _ aren't you? 

Yes, yes you are indeed, so I have been going about this all wrong, haven't I? 

You fickle things  have to _ see  _ something first  _ before  _ you can understand them , do you not ? 

We have seemed to find ourselves in quite  a  kerfuffle .

The  _ last  _ being that was human tried explaining it to me once, I could  not  quite  pierce the heart of the concept.

Kind of like you darling things now, but  not quite so ... _ finite _ .

.

.

.

Well, this is ironic, and to quote a marvelously  paradoxical being, “I do love irony. It’s so…complicated and coincidental.”

Quite the lovely little  anomaly they are, even  ** Cipher ** agrees.

And Bright Eyes is such a phenomenon of a paradoxical anomaly .

They  do not tend to turn out like their creators hope, you know.

But then none of them do really , for how could one confine a  p aradox to just one outcome.

It never works, and then it works all the time .

Such is the nature of paradoxes and anomalies . 

When combined they make such  interesting outcomes possible .

.

Oh, you want to know who Bright Eyes is, finite little  speck ?

But you already know them  trifling speck . 

.

.

I referred to them in the 2̵̡̡̼͇̱̽̐́̒̾͑́͒̈̉̈́͊̃̓̅̾̐͝2̷̲̤̮̰͖̦͓͔̹͉̦̞̱̙̭͐̃̈̉̍̉͗̈͠9̷̛̛̪͍̩̲͂̏͒̈́̈́̓̈͒̄́͆̀̈̚̕͘,̶̛̝͊̈́̈́̂́̄ ̶̨͕̳͕̜͖̯̫̹̹͇̙͍͍̯̹̜̖̟͓̳̖̆̆̐2̴̡͕͎͈̼̮̩͉̱͙͍̰͍̫̳͈́́̀̊̎͐͋͒̂̔̓͂̿̕͝͝ͅ2̶̝̃̔̒͛̈͋̋̅̉̆̾̈́̋̾̚͘̚8̴͉̠̠̪̦͇̬͍̙̮̜̱̫̟͓͒̆͜,̸̨̧̢̨̲̞̳͚̖͕̞͈̟̪͎̺̟͗̈͑̓̊̓͆͌͠͠ ̶̝͇̬̮̟̻͇͍̓͛͊̐̃͊͊̊̂̍͊̍̈́͐͂̎͑̎̊͘̕2̸̡̧̛̛̥͈̮͉̦͍̬̂́̂̈́̐̀̇̏́͑̉̈́̑̋̍͜͠2̶̧̡̘̺̣̬̲̞͚̗͉̝͕̗̯̪̦̱̪͉̠͌͋͋̌̂̾̈̓͜͜͝7̵̟̭̳̥̖̝̰̬̜̼̀̀̔̅̓̉͐̃̒͊̔̋́̀͋̀͘͘͝,̵̢̛̞̰̼̠̫̂̂͆͐̾̀̿̔̏̊̐ ̵̣̇͗̃̔̊̽̌̑̇̂͆͆́͛͜2̷̛͖͕̜͈̗͓̫̱̐̈̅̒̈̔͋2̶̙̤̀̋̒̍̓̃̋̏̌́̈́͊̐͝͝͠͝6̴̼̬̺͔̫̼̮̯̙͔̟͖̙̋̀̈́̈́̾̆͘̕̚ corporal words of this conversation.

.

.

I _ suppose, _ however, you meant a corporal name that one such as you could  comprehend . 

In that case, the only thing I can give you is this,

.

.

4̴̧̡̡̨̡͓̺̟͚̯̮͓̘̘̮̤͎̹͇̪͈̦͙̖̩̯̘̟̱̫͔͍̦͚͈͔̹̐́̀̃̓̂̓̈͌̄̈́̌͆̍̃̔̉̀̌̎̾̚͝͝1̷̢̢̨̝̼̳̣̳̜̼̝̱̗̟̣̬̤̤̫̠̠̙̺̣͜͜͠ͅ4̵͈̥̬̦̱͒͗̽̆͌́͐͠͝0̴̻̤̘̪͖̇̍̉̑̿̅̀̏̓̆̑̋͝4̸̡̨̤̬͕̟̱͍͔̠͕͙͈̹͇̮̺̰̳͕̏̃́̓͌̆̽̓͆̎̓͂̆͋͝͝0̶̧̢̮͈̬̘̻͍͊̈́̎̈́̊̊̄͂̈́̌͌͆͗̋͐̒̆̉͜͠2̶͚͚̲̽̏́́͌̑̾̌͆͆͆͂̌̅̓̊̂̽̌̾̚͘̕͝͝͠8̶̢̢͔̘̟̮̝̝̬̪̭̟̩̥̩̪͖̭̙̼̻̳̲͚̤͙̗͓͓͑̉̇͋͊̋̎̓̾̈́̃̈́̆̚͜͝͝ͅ4̴̧̨̢̛͉̰͖̼̩͈̠̮͍͈̯͔͎̣̥̳͕͈̣̋͐̃͛̋͛̈̃̓͂̽͆͑͘̕̕9̵̨̢̫͕̞̗̯̘͎͍͈̲̣͖̖̝͚̭̭̬̮̖̜͈̖͇͚̊̄͂̑́̓̐̿̂̄͆̓̈́̆̅́̎͛̚6̷̡̨̩͖̖̖̽̽͒͗̾̃̿͊̓͑̿̎̍̋̋̏̈́̀̈́̍̑̓̀̚͘͝͝͠ͅ1̶̛̗̪̬̰̘̈́͛̑͌́͋̈͌͗̂́́̑̂͑̒̈̈́̏̈́̉̐̂͛́̔̕͝͝6̴̨̢̧̨̲̺̥͈̰̜̩̰̥̫̲̙̱̰̣̼̰́̒́̐̽̔̈̇̅̔́̽͑͋̈͋̉̒̈́̋̅̾̈́̔͋͒͐̊̏̄͒̓̓̐̎0̷̧̡̢̡͓͖̲̬̝̖̻͎͙̬̼͔͚͉̞̳̑̒̆̈́́̉̌͝ͅ5̵̛̩̭͇͈͗̐̉̏̀́̒͋̋̓́͌͋̃̊̌̅̔̀̀̕̕͠1̸̛̘̭̺͖̫̦̦̋̈̏́́͐͐͑̊̔̒̑͂̽̓̀̒̎͋̓́̉̊́̐̆͊̈͂͛̌̚̕͘͠͠͝5̸͚͊̎9̵̨̡̗̲͕͍̥̩̪̙̼̜̙̤͇̰͉̟̳̰͈̤̳̻̙̖̞̤̦̫̮̘͐̂͌̓̋̈́͊̓͑͒̓́̆̓̀̓̓̇̆͌̏̈́́̉͒̿̇̍̽͘͘͝

.

.

and the number eleven, trivial specks .

M ake of it what you will.

.

.

However, the former name of a  trans-dimensional anomaly hardly matters right now. 

After all, they have a new  moniker,  and it would be incredibly rude to refer to any being by their former title. 

I do believe a specific doctor agrees with me on this, but one does have to wonder how he  stomachs the lot of them.

.

That is beside the edge however and I do believe we have a story to start, darling microscopic specks. 

The beginning of this story starts in the middle of many others.

.

No interruptions now, we would not want to have to call in the good doctor. He  _ may  _ be human, but he is mad enough to be one of  _ my  _ kin.

So, let us get started, shall we? 

.

After all, I am  **_ T _ ** **_ he _ ** **_ Narrator _ ** **. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

The telling of a story such as this is two-fold, dear readers.

One for each beginning and one for each end.

.

Now, this  particular story started in the middle of the infinite Epic that is, was, and what shall always be known as  ** Bill Cipher. **

Our story was such a  _ drastic _ little thing and drew the  _ entire _ Epic out of alignment, much to the  Weaver's derision .

.

It started with  just  a  _ single _ knot , just a small unaligned snag in the tapestry that is the conceivable universe.

And  _ of course _ , our wonderous  Eldritch of the Mind took notice.

.

I would have  _ frankly,  _ been  _ extremely  _ disappointed darling readers if  ** Cipher  ** had not noticed. 

_ Why then _ , I would not be telling this story to you at this  _ very  _ point in time.

.

But **Cipher** did notice and did _precisely_ what _any_ creature inclined to ** _C_** h **A** **o** ~~ ** _S_**~~ would do.

Poke it, stretch it, and just  fiddle  with the  pitiful thing till it was not a  knot at all, but was now a  matted tear in the  ** Weave  ** of the  _ Possible Universe _ .

.

Now, this  tear did what any  kind of tear d oe s ,  **_I_ _T_ _G_ _R_ _E_ _W_. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a draft! I will be going back and editing this. This is a test run.  
> .  
> For both my sanity and the Narrator’s patience as nonexistent as it is.  
> .  
> And the Narrator would like to reiterate that any non-constructive criticism will be consumed on the metaphorical plain and will cease to exist.  
> .  
> They barely tolerate constructive criticism guys, there is only so much I can do.


End file.
